Upon this starry sky
by AKpanther
Summary: Is a vacation with Jade and the others a good idea? Aint life fun at times, hmm.. maybe. Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious, Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon does. Dont sue please.
1. Prologue

Emotions faded away, memories about Her was disappearing along with everything else, nothingness was roaming in the dark, it swallowed everything I hold dear. The shards of Life dripping away, red was filling my view, welcoming the darkness to bring death upon its way. The Soul Strings were snapped, never to be sown back together. Sadness and fear forgotten, hope disappeared along with my memories. The only thing I can remember is a name.

Jade

**A/N: This thing just came to my head, I know its short but its only the prologue  
****So be Excited and review**


	2. Thursday

(PoV Tori)

The school was roaming with Life as I entered 7:45 Thursday morning, I just love Thursdays, not so sure why, but I do. Suddenly my eyes were covered with petite hands.

"Guess who" said my 'attacker'

"Cat I know it's you" I said

"Phoey"

"Please remove your hands"

"Kay kay" she said, removing her hands from my face.

"Are you ready to our trip this weekend?" Cat asked

"Yeah I am, I just hope Jade wouldn't hurt me" I said

"Is she still mad about that?" she asked

"Uh huh, that girl can hold a serious grudge"

"VEGA" Jade shouted somewhere, and came out of the blue

"And then it begins, hey Jade" I said

"This isn't over just because you 'hey Jade' me, and play goody two-shoes" she started her rant "there will be consequences!" with that said, she stormed away. I was a little scared, cause I know what she can do.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" a familiar voice asked

"Hey Andre"

"It was Jade wasn't it? She does that to people"

"Yeah I know, she is still mad about" I looked around to see the hallway was crowded. "That happened yesterday"

"But you did... Mbf..." I covered Cats mouth before she could speak of it.

"Not here, there are too many people here" I said, removing my hands from her mouth.

"We have to get to class" Andre said. We agreed and headed to Sikowits classroom

* * *

When we arrived to the classroom, Sikowits were nowhere to be seen, although the bell already rang. He was probably late because he ran out of coconuts, and needed to restock. I never got that vision thing, but that's maybe for the best. I looked out of the window, some sort of shadowy figure was out there, it was staring, it but why did it stare at me, with those blood red eyes? And what in the world was it, I wonder and like it came out of the blue, it was gone like that. It kinda looked like a cat with wings, but there was no way that sort of thing would exist. A ball was thrown into my face.

"Would you mind paying attention to class Miss Vega" Sikowits asked. When did he get here, I think I spaced out, how weird. "Not at all" I replied.

"Then get up on stage, you too Andre and Jade" Sikowits bursted out. Well we went up on the stage, Sikowits sipping on a coconut, like he always did, just standing there and stalling.  
"What is the improv we are going to do?" Jade said, crossing her arms "if it's about hurting someone, then"

"No Jade, this is not about pain, but I have it under consideration" Sikowits muttered.

"Then what is the scene?" I asked. Then Sikowits got a thinking face, like he didn't plan this far.

"Andre, you are an orphaned child with eating disorder. Tori, you are looking for Candy Mountain and Jade is following them, like a stalker" he said, happily sipping his coconut. Great, this scene was not anything he had made before, or at least to my knowledge. Better get into character. Andre led the scene by sobbing.

"My papa and mama died what to do?" he said sobbing.

"I have an idea, come with me to Candy Mountain; it is by the end of the double rainbow!" I felt so stupid for saying that, this character had serious problems.

"Mind if I come with" Jade said

"NO YOU CREEPY STALKER" Andre shouted. Jade faked being hurt, and followed after us.

"Then we better get to it! Candy Mountain is awesome; you can't wait to have some candy right kiddo? That will cheer you up" I said happily.

"But if I eat candy, I will get fat and that I don't want" Andre said, the sobs were now nonexistent.

"It will not! Besides you are so sickly thin, not good at all, candy is what you need"

"That is true" Jade said.

"It is the stalker, run away or she takes pictures" Andre shouted, took my hand and headed for the door.  
"But what about Candy Mountain?" I asked. Then we got cut off.

"And scene" Sikowits said "that was, something else, but not good at all! We can't feel the creepiness from Jade, and you were not into it all Tori, there is too much wrong with it"

We got off the makeshift stage, and into our seats. Then class was dismissed, by Sikowits crawling out of the window, with 40 minutes left of the lesson. That happened way too often for my taste, but that was how he was. Outside the shadow was back, still staring, if someone wanted to know what creepy was, then this was it. My mind wandered far and wide, and before I knew it, there was five minutes before the bell. I'm almost running to AP math, don't wanna be late right? As always, the day passed by quickly, and then it was already evening. Jade ignored me all day long, Cat told stories about her brother, Robbie and Rex fought, Andre and Beck were exhausted from their part-time job, so not much on that front. Then Trina, drove me home, and were, well Trina. I went to bed, uncertain what Friday and the upcoming trip this weekend would bring. Then, I fell asleep, dreaming about blood red eyes of a demon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, 50 days! I need truths and dares peeps, cause I suck at making them. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer**


	3. mornin

(PoV Tori)

The alarm was buzzing a very annoying noise as I woke up from my slumber. I almost fell asleep again, but then I remembered, the weekend trip to the local hot springs started today. Then the alarm stopped buzzing, and I got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. The water was very cold, maybe colder than usual, "_bring yourself together, you're just being paranoid" _I scolded myself _"everything is fine, nothing is wrong."_

"TORIII HURRY UP OR WE'RE LATE" Trina shouted from downstairs. I quickly dried myself and put some clothes on, something purple and grey. God I had to stop buying clothing in purple, it was over the half of my wardrobe is purple. Then I headed downstairs to make some toast with ham, cheese and red bell pepper, I just sat there eating, and then Trina shows up, nothing near ready.

"Would you mind making me breakfast, I'm busy with something" Trina asked.

"I thought you said we were running late, it looks like you're not ready to go out of the house for another half hour" I replied. "So no, I will not make you breakfast"

"Please" she begged.

"Okay but you better finish up before I'm done"

"Thanks sis, you're the best" she said running upstairs. Then I began making Trina's breakfast: omeletterice, since it was one of her favorites, and it was filled with tons of healthy stuff. She came down after 30 minutes, as calculated by her appearance earlier on. She sat down and began eating, clearly enjoying it.

"It tastes just the way I like it" Trina said, breaking the silence.

"Of course it is, I'm the only one who cooks for you nowadays" I silently said. We went to the car and drove to school. We had to rush to class, since we were late. I barely made it by the bell, and hoped the German teacher didn't mind the tardiness. Yes, I chose German because I wasn't interested in gardening or Russian. It was weird that gardening was a choice at a performing arts school, but apparently it they found it important enough to teach that class. It was boring though, I tried it for a week, and the dirt's not gone yet, I think, just not my thing. Okay better pay attention to the lecture.

"*Und wie ist Peter müde?" the teacher asked, no one raised their hand. "*Ah Tori, bitte antwortet die Frage"

"*Peter ist müde da er arbeitet in die Hospital für vierzehn stunde, ohne Pause" I said, it was the most complicated way I knew how to answer.

"*Bitte sehr Fräulein Vega" he said, knowing I was no good at German, and he continued the lesson. My mind started to drift back to yesterday, what was that creepy shadow? I then decided to actually do the assignment the teacher gave us at the start of the lesson. It didn't look so good, why is German so hard? Then the bell went off with its tones, signaling that class were over, ah, time passes pretty quickly around here, I didn't finish the last four questions, so now I'm stuck with homework.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, thats it, the point of view annoys me, so I think from now on, it will be in 3rd person, and yeah I've created a blog on tumblr, please check it out, its called the legend of the 15 jori themes, and I need a partner in crime, thats it for this update, the next one will be beata'ed, look forward to it!**


End file.
